


Morning thoughts

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Waking up earlier than everyone else has its advantages
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Morning thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> You know my english. Practicing.

Waking up early on saturday wasn't something uncommon for a reaper like William T. Spears, accustomed to wake up earlier than anyone for work.

Even on weekends when he was supposed to enjoy his days off.

He could have said before that instead of a salary increase or a promotion, he prefered vacations or more days off, but that was really far from the truth since he wasn't actually someone to enjoy himself by doing nothing but staying on his pajamas all day on bed.

That weekend though, his normal routine for the day was totally different to say the least thanks to a ruby mane softly snoring beside him.

Clinging to one of his arms in a ratherly annoying and strangely funny way, if he understood the concepts of something funny, of course. Like if his afterlife depended on it.

“Let go of my arm, Grell. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you. _Honestly_ ".

The redhead mumbled something he couldn't quite catch under the blankets and all these hair, turning around and resuming his soft snoring. The supervisor shook his head and for the first time in his entire life (he could only guess) and after life, smiled.

An awkward creepy smile, he supposed, since he wasn't accustomed to do it on his daily basis, obviously, but a smile after all.

Since the beginning of their relationship it was the same routine. Grell would hold any part of his body that he could reach during the night and wouldn't let it go until he said that he wasn't going anywhere, that both were together now by mutual agreement. The redhead always looked oblivious to the fact that he was subconsciously doing such thing during his sleep, replying with tons of innuendos about the topic, making William wonder if it was just to protect his most deep emotions.

For some reason that he couldn't obviously understand, being new into the lovers/partners terms and policies, he found that morning ritual less than weird.

Maybe a bit at first, when he couldn't feel any blood circulating through that specific part of his body that Grell was holding, but after a deep thought about the matter, he faced himself with the idea that it was indeed rather... “cute"? (he felt so unfamiliar with the term) to finally see some parts of the normally annoying redhead, that nobody else would ever see but him.

He felt so vulnerable with all these feelings he never had before. He even made subtle changes to his normal behaviour around the redhead that surprised him once he noticed them.

Before, everything he wanted to do was hit and punish the redhead for his reckless behaviour.

Now, instead of just hitting him (he couldn't help it anyways, sometimes a smack in the head with his scythe was necessary anyways), he tried to teach him a life lesson that involved a long talk and he expected that the redhead could actually learn something about it and improve.

And he noticed some changes in the redhead as well, trying to accommodate himself into his structured life.

He appreciated the gesture (he wasn't a fucking bastard to not appreciate the efforts of the redhead) but deeply inside him, he prefered some conducts in the redhead to stay the same, since they seemed to fill with colors his normally quiet existence.

Grell Sutcliff always represented some sort of challenge for him. If some of his conducts and reactions were easily predictable sometimes, others weren't and he had to think twice before speaking to his volatile partner.

He actually didn't know what being happy meant, but he supposed that it had to be something similar to what he felt after a successful soul collection without incidents or a productive day at the office.

Some sort of contentment he thought, waking up next to his messy redhead partner.

“Morning ~" he was brought back into the reality by a quick kiss in one of his cheeks. He was greeted again on that week by a little drowsy smile. “You were watching me again on my sleep? You should sleep more, darling, you work so much during the week that you should try to sleep more.

His eyes were always so bright and happy to see him, no matter the hour of the day and he couldn't actually understand what was ever so fascinating about himself to get that much love from the reaper next to him in bed.

“I'm used to wake up early" was his reply, making the redhead shrug.

“That's fine, isn't like it bothers me if you stay up looking at me while I'm asleep. I think that it's rather cute...” Grell yawned in the back of one of his hands.

Grell subconsciously held him in his sleep and now he had a strange developing obsession with staring at him while sleeping and think about their relationship so far.

William supposed it would change once both were accustumed to each other and their relationship.

“Wait right here, darling. I'm going to brush my teeth and give you a good morning kiss ~".

A flash of red jumped from his bed wearing one of his pajama shirts. He caught the glimpse of a pair of pale long legs running to the bathroom.

Before he could even move, Grell was back in bed, throwing his arms around his neck and smiling.

“Do you like me more when I smell like mint?"

“I..." He got interrupted by a rather forceful kiss.

“But that's a stupid question, because I know that you would love me no matter what". The redhead replied to his own question against William's lips.

Yes, weekends were the longest hours for him but perhaps he could use that time to think about his fairly recent relationship with that redhead reaper that was happily singing and tying his hair into a ponytail, folding the blankets of his side of the bed and going through their now shared wardrobe, deciding about what to wear for the day.

“Are you going to stay all day in your pajamas, darling?"

William shook his head, getting up from bed and folding the blankets.

_Morning thoughts. Something of it terrified but also excited him at the same time._

_Entering in contact with emotions he didn't even know he had and understanding the ones of his redhead partner._


End file.
